


the unexpected exception

by kickassanakin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Relationships, Demisexuality, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: It's a wonderful day, and Luffy is in love.Maybe it's time to tell Law.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 266





	the unexpected exception

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo i love.. lawlu.... so much...
> 
> this was also a kiss prompt on tumblr! the prompt was "a casual kiss", and i'll admit it got away from me here, but what can i say? i love these two goofballs!
> 
> i really wanted to write a fic from luffy's perspective, too. so here we are!

Luffy didn’t like to complicate his life. He had one true goal in mind: that bright, glowing ideal he always strived for - to be the king of the pirates. 

Some might say he gets too side-tracked to have such an impressive goal. He’s too busy helping people, too busy fighting other pirates and marines and really, the rest of the world, but at the end of the day… if he’s king of the pirates, and he didn’t stop along the way to actually, you know,  _ be a pirate _ \- was the whole journey worth it?

Most people didn’t really understand him. That never really bothered him. It was his life to live, in the end. 

And just because he had big dreams, just because he was always running around upheaving hundreds of years of oppression in the making (not usually on purpose - at least, not at first), didn’t mean he never had downtime.

They’d found their way to a cozy little island with huge, brightly colored fish that glittered like gemstones and swam in clear shallow waters. Sanji had set up a picnic of sorts on the beach, and had tasked himself with catching and cooking one of those beautiful fish. He’d roped Zoro and Usopp into it, and the three of them stood there splashing in the water together like idiots as the fish darted away from them. 

Nami, Chopper, and Jinbei were further inland, exploring the large, dense forest that spanned across the whole island. There hadn’t been any sign of people yet, so Nami wanted to try and map out the island herself. But she didn’t want to go by herself, and Chopper thought there was safety in numbers, so Jinbei tagged along as well.

Robin and Franky, and Brook, were on the beach. Brook played a song on his violin, but stopped to laugh every time Usopp squealed when a fish would brush up against his legs. Robin was reading a book and making warm, noncommittal “I’m listening” sounds at Franky as he talked about one of his plans for an upcoming project. 

Luffy sat on the lion’s crest of the Sunny and watched them all through content-half lidded eyes. His crew was his family. For once, they were relaxed and comfortable, and finally had a chance to relax. 

And… Luffy wasn’t alone, up there on the Sunny. He turned and looked to his companion, who was lying down with his fluffy hat covering half of his face, protecting his eyes from the sun. 

Law wasn’t a part of his crew, but he was still there, still comfortable surrounded by pirates not his own, still content to relax in the Strawhat’s presence. 

It made Luffy feel warm. Like he was sunbathing - well, he was technically already doing that. But it was like the sun reached inside of him, into the spots it had no way to touch, and warmed him there. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew what love felt like. 

He’d felt it before, in moments like this. Peace, calm. He’d felt it in worse moments, too - it was a sharp, hot thing, when he’d seen Doflamingo curled over Law, ready to kill him. It molded itself to Luffy’s heart, changing shape as needed. But it was always there. And now the sun was shining, and his crew were off having a good time together, and soon there would be lots of food for everyone. So Luffy finally said it.

“I love you.” It was easy to say - why wouldn’t it be? After everything they’d been through together, love was the least of their worries. 

Law sat up, suddenly. His hat slid off of his face, but Luffy grabbed it before it could fly overboard. “What?” Law asked, his eyes sharp, as he snatched his hat back from Luffy’s grip. 

Luffy shrugged. “I love you.” He smiled. “You don’t have to love me back.” Of course he wanted Law to return his feelings - who wouldn’t? But Luffy had discovered along the way that love was often used to hurt people. He never wanted his love to hurt Law. And that meant he had to give it with no strings attached. 

“But- “ Law frowned, his face turned red, and he quickly put his hat back on. He turned away, looked out at the sea. “I don’t get it. What - why? Why now?” 

“Why not now?” Luffy laid back down and crossed his arms behind his head, giving him a pillow to rest on. “It’s nice out.” He was happy, and he’d held this inside of him for so long, because it had never felt like the right time. 

Then he’d realized it would never be the right time. So it might as well be when it’s nice out.

“You-” Law was looking at him now, he had to be - but Luffy had his eyes closed. Law was fussy, but he’d get over it. He could handle knowing he was loved. “How long have you loved me?”

“I dunno exactly. A while.” He remembered that sharp pang in Dressrosa, when he thought he’d lost Law for good. Or how it softened to something sweet, a comforting feeling, when Law held him in his arms once it was all over. 

“And you don’t mean like your crew, right.” It wasn’t asked like a question, but it still was. 

Luffy nodded. “Not like my crew. Like - a partner.” Like he wanted to go on adventures with Law, but after the adventures they had a place to return to, together. Like a partner that could travel the world, away from him or by his side, and at the end of the day they had each other. 

A partner he could fight with, like Zoro and Sanji. Or a partner he could listen to or ramble at, like Robin and Franky. A partner he could depend on. A partner that is his equal.

Luffy didn’t say any of this out loud. He didn’t need to.

Law laid back down on his stomach and leaned over Luffy. “How could you say it so - so - like it’s no big deal?” Luffy cracked an eye open to watch Law shake his head. 

“Because… it isn’t a big deal?” Luffy laughed. “I already said you don’t have to love me back. I just wanted you to know.”

“No!” Law groaned, then buried his head - right into Luffy’s chest. “You stupid-” He made a quiet noise of frustration and then picked his head back up. “I can’t believe you said it first. I can’t believe you said it at all. I thought maybe…” He frowned. “Maybe you didn’t have those kinds of feelings.” 

“Well, I’ve never felt like this before.” Luffy spoke up to the sky. “I think you’re the exception.”

Law made a strangled noise and dropped his head back to Luffy’s chest. “I…” his voice was muffled. “I think you’re the exception, too.” 

Luffy’s heart fluttered in his chest. “You love me?” 

Law stilled, took a deep breath, then lifted his head again. He fixed Luffy with a look, then exhaled. “Yeah. I love you.” 

“Was that so hard?” Luffy found himself laughing, suddenly filled with a giddy warmth. “You look like you’re about to throw up.” 

“Maybe I am.” Law said darkly, but let himself be pulled up in Luffy’s arms. He stopped, for a moment, and looked very, very vulnerable. “What… does this mean now?” 

Luffy gave him a thoughtful expression. “I dunno.” He hadn’t really thought this far ahead.

They stayed there in silence for a few moments - Law half dragged into Luffy’s embrace - and then Law started to laugh. 

“This is stupid.” He pulled himself fully upright and disentangled himself from Luffy’s arms. “It’s not a big deal. We can just…” 

He cupped Luffy’s face in his palms and leaned in.

Law’s lips were dry and chapped, and Luffy was certain his must have felt similarly weird, but it was… not bad. 

The kiss lasted only for a second before Law pulled away and made a face. “Huh.” 

“You’d think it’d be more fun, if Zoro and Sanji are doing it all the time.” Luffy shrugged. “Want to try again?” 

“Yeah,” Law said, his smile slowly blooming, “Yeah, I think I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this, it's always nice to know people like what they've read!


End file.
